


Dare

by shethenightwolf



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Dare, F/M, Love, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 04:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shethenightwolf/pseuds/shethenightwolf
Summary: Karen dares you to get Arthur’s attention and despite your fear, you do it anyway.





	Dare

The sun was setting down when you sat on the chair next to the table with Tilly and Karen. It’s been a long day of work in the camp, so it was good finally to have some free time among chores you all had. You were carelessly chatting while some gang members were just coming back to the camp.

“O-oh, look who’s back.” Suddenly, Karen nudged you with her elbow and nodded at Arthur who was just passing by next to you. You looked away, trying not to pay attention to what she was saying, but she noticed what you were trying to do. “I dare you to finally talk to him, Y/N. We saw the way you were looking at him the other day…”

“I wasn’t looking…” You protested, but deep inside you knew there was no point in denying it. _You were looking at him_ , but you tried your best to hide your affection for him. “Damn you, Karen.”

Tilly giggled, covering her mouth with her hand while Karen rolled over her eyes. Of course, they knew the truth as they were your closest friends in the camp and slowly they were getting fed up with you finding another excuse to avoid Arthur in the camp, only to look at him from afar.

“Y/N?” Tilly questioned, closing a book she was trying to read. “I thought it was you who told us about your previous love conquers, right? So… what makes Arthur different?”

“Well…he’s just different. Simply… not like the others.” 

“They’re all the same, they’re men for god sake! Where did your self-confidence go, girl?” Karen pointed out. “It’s a dare. Go and use your charms as in the good old days of your glory. I bet he won’t resist you.”

“These days ain’t over yet.” You sneered and stood up right after. _This wasn’t a good idea and you knew it, but you desperately wanted to prove her wrong._

“Alright, alright. I will believe when I see it.” She scoffed as you were walking unsteadily towards his tent. “Chop-chop, miss, before he’ll fall asleep.”

_Okay_ , you thought. _I can do that_. 

When you were close enough for him to had a good look at you, you sat down next to wooden table the others used to play _five finger fillet_ and crossed your one leg over another. You looked at him and when your eyes eventually met, your hand wandered to the end of your skirt and grabbed it, slowly revealing more of your bare leg. _Karen was right, it was just like the old times when you worked with another gang and distracted the attention of the guards, using the charms of your young body_. You tilted your head and closed your eyes, almost forgetting whose attention you wanted to draw in the first place. Your leg was exposed to the middle of your thigh when someone grabbed and stopped your hand from continuing.

“What do you think you’re doing, huh?” Soon you realised it was Arthur who was standing over you, clearly not pleased with what you were doing. “A public show?”

“Just tryin’ to get your attention.” You specified.

“Mine? Or the whole gang?”

“Yours.” You replied while his hand moved to the material of your skirt and lowered it down rapidly, covering your bare leg. “Now what are you doing, huh? Don’t you enjoy what you see?”

“Not the brightest idea…” He chuckled, folding his arms. “Making a goddamn show for all the men out there.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, Mr Morgan.” _For all the man? Really?_ In one moment you forgot how shy you used to be in his presence. “Even in my wildest dreams I wouldn’t have thought you’d be jealous.”

“I’m not jealous.” He grunted.

“Yeah, sure.” You taunted and stood up so you could look him in the eyes. “Keep telling yourself that.”

“I’m not jealous.” Arthur repeated confidently but you could sense irritation in his voice. “It’s ridiculous.”

“The more you saying so the less I believe you.” You whispered teasingly to his ear and tried to walk away, but he grabbed your hand again and stopped you from doing so.

“Where do you think you’re going?” He asked, clenching his hand on yours. _Maybe Karen was right? Was Arthur really like other men?_

“Oh, I want to check if anyone else liked my _show_.” You put an accent on the last word. From his face, you could see he regretted saying that to you before.

“Alright, maybe I’m jealous.” He admitted after a moment of uncomfortable silence. “You’re happy now?”

“Not really. I’m still wondering why you were so mad even though I told you I did it for you.” 

“Let’s say, I just don’t like to share things that were supposed to be just for me.”

You blushed and smiled, realizing he must’ve felt something for you in that case. Otherwise, he wouldn’t be jealous and surely, didn’t care about any other gang member to see you showing off your bare legs. You had to do something and since you had nothing to lose, after a short moment, your lips touched his in a light kiss. He was surprised you were the one to kiss him first, but eventually closed his eyes and indulged the touch of your soft lips on his. 

“To be clear, that was just for you.” You smirked when you pulled away gently but your lips were still close to each other. 

You didn’t expect things to turn out this way, neither you expected what was about to happen next. Somehow you forgot there was a whole camp looking at you and soon Karen’s hand patted your arm as she approached you from behind, clearly happy because of what she’s just seen.

“I know you had it in you, Y/N.” She announced, probably forgetting that Arthur was standing next to you. “Wasn’t it this hard, was it?”

“Karen…” You hissed and glared at her.

“Wait, what?” Arthur interrupted you both, looking alternately at you and Karen. _He wasn’t dumb, he had to realize what was going on._ “Was I your dare?”

“It’s not like that, Arthur…” Karen realised what she’s done and tried to calm the situation, but it was far too late for that. “

“Spare it, Karen. As for you, Y/N… I thought you were different.” He had said before he walked away. 

_Were you suppose to run after him and try to explain yourself again? He didn’t want to listen to Karen, why would he want to listen to you?_ You looked down and sighed, avoiding Karen’s apologetic sight. You were so terribly ashamed and foolish. You shouldn’t have listened to Kareen as something was telling you knew it was a stupid idea. 

Tears came to your eyes and you let them fall on your cheeks. It was bad.

But it was you who screwed this up and you were the only one to make it right.

* 

However, no matter how hard you tried, he didn’t even want to talk to you. He was so mad, he barely could look at you, but you couldn’t blame him. What you did to him was awful and he had every right to ignore you. _You had to live with your mistake, right?_ Making him feel like he was just a _dare_ for you was something you couldn’t forgive yourself. You shouldn’t have listened to Karen, you shouldn’t have let her trick you, even if she did it unintentionally. 

You tried to speak with him multiple times, but he didn’t care what you had to say. Even when Karen, overwhelmed by the sense of guilt she felt after what she’s done to you, tried again to talk to him; he didn’t want to listen to her excuses. 

It was a torture for you, but you could see Arthur was hurt too. _Maybe he cared about you more than you’ve ever thought and Karen just smashed his feelings by telling him you did it all because it was a dare_? You wished you knew what was going on in his mind.

It was hard to keep yourself busy, while Arthur didn’t have a problem with doing so. Maybe drowning his problems in alcohol wasn’t the wisest but it provided short-term solutions. At least he didn’t have to think so much as you did, so you considered him as the lucky one.

Till that one night when he got back to camp, completely drunk, barely standing on his feet. He looked wasted but approached you as soon as you appeared in his sight. 

“Do I even have to ask what happened?” You said as he leaned on your shoulder, completely unaware of what he was doing. “Arthur, you can’t…”

“Mhmm…” He hummed, burying his face in the crook of your neck. “But you’ll take care of me, won’t ya?”

You sighed before you took him by the arm and guided him to his tent. _Damn, he was heavy and the fact he had drunk too much didn’t make it easier for you_. Eventually, you both got there and you were more than happy when he laid obediently on his bed. 

“God…” You were running out of breath. “I’m glad I didn’t have to carry you here. Well, don’t stand up and get some sleep. You will feel better in the morning…”

“Stay with me.” 

_What? What has he just said?_ It took you a minute to remember you didn’t have even one drink tonight so you couldn’t overhear it. _Did he really want you to stay with him?_ Oh right, he was drunk as hell.

“You’re drunk Arthur…” You protested when he grabbed your hand, making you sat next to him. “Nothing good ever came from a drunk request.” 

“I really want you to stay…” He mumbled, placing a head on your hips. He put his arm around your legs, preventing you from moving freely, so you were trapped in his embrace. “Guess, you’re not going anywhere right now…”

You chuckled under your breath and made yourself more comfortable beneath him. You knew you both would be sore the next morning from sleeping in this unnatural position, but since Arthur had decided you were staying with him whether you liked it or not, you were ready to sacrifice yourself. 

Before you could hesitate Arthur’s cold hand wandered under your shirt and you shivered under his touch. You hated when anyone was touching you with cold hands.

A small laugh escaped Arthur’s mouth. “I’m sorry, Y/N.” 

“It’s okay.” You assured him. One thing you had to admit, _he was really sweet when he drank too much_. “Try to sleep, tough guy.”

“I… I need to tell you something.” He whispered so you could barely hear what he was saying. “I can’t… I can’t get you out of my head. Funny, isn’t it? I mean nothing to you, but still… You just can’t mean nothing to me.”

It hurt deeper than you thought it would’ve. _Has Arthur had feelings for you for all this time and Karen basically shattered his heart by telling him you showed your affection for him just because of a dare?_

“You mean everything to me, Arthur… I’m sorry things turned out this way, I… Arthur?”

He was already snoring quietly and moved his head, searching for the more comfortable position to place it. You also laid down your head on the bed and tried to relax, but with one of Arthur’s arm above you and second beneath you it wasn’t easy. When you tried to free yourself from his embrace, he only pulled you closer. 

“Fine.” You murmured and closed your eyes, hoping that you would eventually fall asleep too.

You woke up a few hours later when the sun was already high in the sky. For a minute you thought it was just a dream, but when you raised your head and saw a man sleeping in your legs, you had no doubts it was real.

“Rise and shine.” You said while your fingers run through his hair.

Arthur opened his eyes slowly and didn’t realize where he was at first. He lifted himself slowly, feeling the pain in his muscles and sat at the edge of his bed, covering his face in hands. 

“Did we-?”

“Arthur, really?” You lifted yourself and leaned on your elbows to see him better. “Considering your yesterday’s condition, I think you wouldn’t even be able to… You know…“

He snorted and looked at you. “Yeah, you’re probably right. So… what did the drunk me do?” 

“Nothing much…” You smirked, seeing his concern. “You just said you can’t get me out of your mind. That’s why you’ve been drinking this much… to get rid of the thought of me?” 

“It doesn’t matter, Y/N. You don’t care about me and I’m sorry you had to deal with me… I even feel sorry for myself, uh.”

“You never let me explain myself, but if you did you would know I care about you a lot. I just made a mistake because I listened to Karen, but it didn’t change the fact I feel something for you. I’ve been feeling something for a very long time now. I would’ve told you earlier, but you… didn’t want to listen to me.” 

“Really?” Suddenly, he cheered up and grinned. “You, girls, have interesting ways of showing your affection, don’t you?” 

“Oh, I’m really sorry for that. I never wanted to hurt you or make you feel bad.”

“Okay.”

“So… we’re good?” You smiled as he laid down on the side next to you and placed his hand on your thigh.

“Only if you promise not to show these beautiful legs to anyone but me from now.” He stated, still grinning at you. “And no more dares.”

“You’re a demanding man, Arthur Morgan.” You pointed out as he brought his lips so close to yours, you could feel his breath on your skin. “But I accept your demands.”


End file.
